When life gives us zombies
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: zombies and hanyous and pervs, oh my! IT IS THE APOCALYPSE! (all credit goes to Inuyasharocks01862)
1. An outbreak

**Picture this: you're caught in the middle of the zombie apocalypse… who do you chose as your team? A guy with dog ears, a master archer, a demon slayer and her bad ass cat, a young fox experiment and a pervert gun dealer with a wind tunnel in his right hand- that's who!**

**Based on Inuyasharocks01862's story, ****The Beginning of the end ****it's an amazing story, go read it!**

**I made myself a character for vanity reasons… I also wanted to add a love interest to Sesshomaru. What? He's hot and I like being a bad ass… shut up.**

When life gives us zombies

Johanna sat on her desk as she wrote on a notebook.

_January 19_

_It's been three days since my mother's birthday, and I think the visit to the grave went pretty well… other than the fact I fucked up the flower placement, but that's alright. I took Rin and Sesshomaru along with me this time since they insisted on coming. They were all dressed in black, as always I wore my battle boots and a short red dress over fishnet tights and I re-dyed my hair blonde. They all looked at me like I was crazy! But who can blame them? I was going to visit my mother's grave dressed like a hooker. But she said when she was in the hospital, "If I die, I want you to dress the way I would dress you when you visit. Wear those tall shoes I got you, the ones without the heel… and a red dress. And do your hair nice for me…" since then my hair has been blonde… just for her._

She closed the notebook before the doorbell rang. "Coming!" she screamed. She ran over and opened the door to reveal InuYasha wearing the jeans she got him and a red t-shirt. His hair was held up and his ears poked out the top. "Dog shit!" she screamed with a smile on her face. "Sup, bitch?" he smiled back. "Come in, bro!" she led him in.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked after they were in her room. "Oh, she's with her mom working on some stuff with her in the lab." He said taking a seat on her bed. "So what's up? I mean, you never just show up… is something wrong?" she asked. InuYasha let himself fall backwards onto the soft bedding. He sighed. "It's an outbreak." He said clearly.

"Another one?" she looks down to him. "No. this one's serious…" "You mean…" "It's time." He smiled. "Fuck me." She whispered. "Why now? I mean, couldn't she—""No." he sat up "it's an outbreak… Kagome sent me over so we can get ready. There is absolutely nothing we can to." Johanna sighed. "Not again." She looked over to a picture of her mother. "I know it's hard, Jo… but her death will not be in vain. I'll protect you and Kagome. You two are my priority right now." He said as he set a hand on her shoulder. Johanna let herself fall in his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Anytime, Jo… come on, let's get Fluffy and Rin." He said as he picked up her face with his fingers. Johanna nodded and they were off.

**There it is! Chapter one! More will be coming soon! Stay tuned!**

**All credit is where it is due!**


	2. FireFang Koga's new mate!

They arrived with Rin and Sesshomaru.

"What are you two doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. "An outbreak." Johanna said clearly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Is it time?" he asked. The hanyou and human girl both nodded. "In that case… Rin!" he called out. "Yes?" the little brunette came running from behind. "Remember how I said that one day your archery and gun lessons would be of good use?" he said clearly. "Yes, I do." She looked up. "Well, today is that day. Go get your gear."

They made their way to Kagome at her mother's lab. She was in the corner… crying. InuYasha ran over. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked coming up behind her. Kagome looked up to reveal her bloody face and hands. "What happened?!" he screamed. "M-my… my mother… she was infected." She cried. Johanna didn't hesitate and ran over along with Rin and Sesshomaru. "Kagome… did you…?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah… I had to." She dried her tears only to leave a trail of blood.

"Come on, let's clean you up." InuYasha helped her up and led her to a sink. "I noticed the smell of a rotting corpse, but I figured it was just the outbreak." Sesshomaru stated. Rin held on to Johanna's arm. "It's okay, honey… we'll be fine."

"Kagome!" a familiar voice screamed from the opposite side of the building. "Koga." InuYasha growled. "Koga?!" Johanna smiled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I heard the outbreak is real this time, are you guys okay?" Koga asked, his arm holding a young girl by the waist. She had long silver hair with red streaks, and she wore a black leather jacket over a wolf print tee and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Yeah, we're fine…" Johanna smiled as she walked over to him. "Thanks for being concerned." Koga smiled back. "No problem, Jo." He scratched the back of his neck. "Really, it's super nice of you!" she smiled setting a hand on his chest. The girl growled. "Ya think so?" he blushed.

"Koga is mine…" she growled. "So keep your filthy paws… OFF HIM!" she screamed clawing at Johanna with her Goraishi. Johanna hopped backwards. "You understand?" she smiled evilly. "Down, girl." Koga laughed, setting his hands on her shoulders. "No… I don't like the way she's coming on to you." She growled. "Geez, Koga, where'd ya get the pup?" Johanna smiled.

"Her name is FireFang…" Koga smiled as he held her near. "She's my new mate." He kissed her forehead. Johanna's jaw dropped. "No… way." She said. "You lucky girl..! What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes right now!" she held her hands together and brought them up to her cheek.

FireFang looked at her confused. "So you like him? And you're not gonna fight me over him?" she asked. "Hell no. he's cute and all, but I'm not that interested." Johanna set out her hand. "Oh, so now Koga's not good enough for you?!" she screamed. "Listen, Koga saved me from an attack some time ago in a warehouse, I'm thankful, and I know he has vanity issues so I like making him blush… that's it." Johanna crossed her arms and looked away.

FireFang relaxed. "But in any case, being with a demon would be a bit too much… even for me." She winked. "I'll kill you!" FireFang screamed clawing at her again, Johanna pulled out a simple gun, holding the trigger with her pinky. "It's the zombie apocalypse, babe, I wouldn't think about that if I were you."

"You're quick…" FireFang added. "Thanks, I like your claws." Johanna smiled. "This is my Goraishi…"

"Weapon of choice, I presume?"

"Yeah…"

"Any guns?"

"Ak47… but that's just me."

"Hmm… a hanyou, right?"

"You got a problem with that, Blondie?"

"None at all… see doggy ears over there? Half demon."

"Nice…"

"Alright." InuYasha came over with Kagome. "As if on cue." Johanna whispered under her breath. "It looks like we're all here, let's get geared up." He said clearly. "You okay, Gome?" Johanna asked. "I'm fine." Kagome smiled. "I just had to breathe a little… we should get going if we wanna round up any survivors." She said as InuYasha put his arm around her.

"Rin… you have your guns?" Sesshomaru asked the girl who came behind the young wolf couple with a bow and arrows on her back, a rifle in her hand and another small gun secured to her arm. "Yes." She nodded. "Bad ass." FireFang smiled.

**FireFang is a character created by Inuyasharocks01862! She also helped me write this chapter! The idea of this story goes to her!**


	3. Four new friends

Silence invaded the lab as Kagome gathered the last of her arrows. "Alright, there's nothing else here…" InuYasha said taking the last of the ammunition and placing it in a bag. "We should probably look for more weapons…" Johanna smiled as she held on to Koga's arm. "In your position, I don't think that's a good idea." FireFang growled. Johanna bit the air before her and went back to cuddling the wolf.

InuYasha and the others agreed and they walked out the lab. "Sh… you guys hear that?" Koga whispered setting out his arms, stopping Johanna and FireFang. "Good… I'm not the only one then." InuYasha smirked. "Sounds like gunshots…" FireFang said as she held on to Koga's arm. "I can hear growling coming from that direction." Sesshomaru said clearly pointing to the north. "Should we check it out?" Kagome asked. "I think we should…" Johanna answered as she cocked her rhinestone studded gun. "Sigh… she did this last time…" InuYasha started. "Jo, just calm down you don't need that yet."

"Oh hell yes I do!"

"The rhinestone gun, again? That shit always gets us in trouble."

"So? Isn't it fun? I love it and so do you, so shut up and get your guns ready." She smiled as her heels hit the pavement.

They snuck behind some rubble to see a tall guy with black hair shooting at some walkers and a shorter girl with brown hair throwing what looked like a giant boomerang at the creatures, as well. "Whoa…" Johanna smiled. "They make a pretty good team."

"Let's get outta here, Sango!" the guy yelled as he took her arm and ran towards the others. The girl saw them. "Wait, there's people behind those rocks." She whispered. "Probably more walkers… show yourselves." The guy said seriously as he pointed his gun towards them. "Hey, we don't want any trouble." InuYasha held up his hands. "We're all alive." He said as the others emerged from the wreckage.

"Oh, good… my name's Miroku… this is my girlfriend, Sango." He smiled as he held the girl close.

"I'm InuYasha; this is MY girlfriend, Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, and his foster daughter, Rin..."

"Koga, and his girlfriend, FireFang…"

"Johanna and her rhinestone gun..."

"Good to meet some survivors… this whole thing was so sudden we didn't think anyone was still here!" Sango smiled. "Yeah, we thought we were the only living things for miles." Miroku said seriously. "Well, we could always use the extra muscle… so would you like to join us? We're looking for survivors… to save as many people as we can." Johanna smiled.

The couple looked at each other. "Sure." They both said in unison.

"Is it safe to come out now?" a childish voice asked. "Yeah, come out, little guy." Sango smiled. A little head with brown hair and pointed ears poked from behind her boomerang. "This is Shippo. He's an experiment on a fox we saved last week." She giggled. Kagome and the other girls awed. "He's cute, isn't he? They were gonna kill him but I saw and got him outta there." She pets his head. The fox child blushed. "His name stands for Simple Ship Interval of Plutonium Plastered Overdose… they wanted to inject him with a plutonium alloy that would make the average fox ten times stronger, but it went wrong when they used a younger fox." Sango explained. "But now here we are… and we should get going."

They made their way from the zombie infested area to a secret place Miroku had underground in a neighboring town.

"Whoa…" Kagome gasped at the sight. Guns and ammo everywhere as far as the eye could see. "We should be safe here." Miroku smiled. "And there we were, scavenging for more weapons…" Koga whispered.

"Holy crap, look at this!" Johanna yelled running towards a gun behind Sesshomaru. "No wait, that's…" Miroku was cut off by a blast. "Heat sensitive… she touched the trigger."

Johanna went flying, taking Sesshomaru who managed to push Rin out of the way, along with her. The others ran to their aid. Johanna shook her head and lifter herself up a bit. She shrieked to see she was on Sesshomaru. He looked back at her. She blushed wildly; trying to hide it she tried to get up but pulled his long silver hair instead. He grunted. "Sorry!" she said nervously as she tried getting up again, this time pulling at his ear.

"Gah, here…" he took her hands and set them to her sides then he sat up. "Y-you mind moving…" he said, trying (succeeding) to hide a blush. _'Is that a… a smile?!'_ she thought to herself. "Uh… oh, yeah." She smiled nervously getting off him.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Miroku explained as Sesshomaru helped Johanna up. "Sorry… it matches my shoes… I had to." The group looked over at her. "Really?" InuYasha hummed from behind.

"Kirara!" Sango yelped when she saw a two tailed cat run to her. "Holy hell, how many more adorable friends you got hiding?" FireFang smirked (still holding Koga's arm). "This is the last one…." Sango smiled as the cat jumped in her arms. "She's a demon cat we rescued when we went to Japan. They were going to kill her so we took her when we saw the chance." Miroku smiled as he went over to the brunette and petted the kitty as well.

"She is simply adorable!" Rin giggled. "Oh, you think she's cute?" Sango asked. "Kirara, could you transform for us?" she set the two-tail on the floor. Fire emerged from her paws, coating the feline from head to claw.

The fire spread to almost the ceiling and once it had diminished the cat had gone from cute and small to enormous and terrifying; like a savor tooth with the size of an adult bear. Everyone gasped.

Rin smiled. "Yes, I do." She walked over and began petting the kitty's nose. Kirara purred and seemed to smile as she tilted her head to the sides.

"Well, now that we all know each other, this is going to be HQ from now on so let's go scout out some food." InuYasha smiled.

The others agreed, and so, they were off.

**THIS TOOK FOR… EVER! Thanks to FireFang for giving me a start on this chapter.**


	4. Sebastian's trigger and Miroku's hand

**THIS TOOK FOR… EVER! Thanks to FireFang for giving me a start on this chapter.**

"Walkers." Miroku smirked.

"Sweet." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Hell to the bloody yes." Johanna cocks her rhinestone studded gun again. "Jo." InuYasha hisses, as he set a hand to her. "No, Ya, you are not stopping me from using her." she complained. "I was going to offer…" he smiled taking out a longer black gun and handing it to her. She gasped. "Sebastian." He smirked. "Ooh, my Bassy!" she squealed as she set the other one in her boot and prepared "Sebastian".

The others stared. "What? The bitch likes to name her guns and I remember. Shut up." InuYasha blushed looking down. Kagome kissed his cheek as the others readied their weapons.

"Okay, archers, InuYasha and Sango take some on the left, manual guns some right and machine guns with me in the center." Miroku ordered.

They attacked the small army of about fifty to a hundred walkers in the large town.

The next day, they took refuge in an abandon mall.

_January 22_

_So we found this mall and now the girls and I are in a shoe store so I can stock up on battle boots. FireFang's sitting behind Kagome and Rin is playing with Kirara and Shippo while Sango is keeping guard. The boys went out to find some food. They took a big duffel bag from a sports store down the hall and they're gonna try and fill it up… let's hope they do._

"Whatcha doing?" FireFang asks as she walks up next to Johanna. "Oh… hey." Johanna smiled as she closed the book. "It's my diary… I write in here all the time, just in case I don't make it you guys'll have a little something of me." She smiled. "Looks like you took it upon yourself to stock up on shoes." FireFang smiled back looking down at the bags of sneakers and flip flops and another lone bag with platforms and other fancy shoes. "Yeah, you never know what kind of rubble is left behind, you may get your feet cut and an open wound is a door for infection, so shoes are a must." Johanna explained. "It makes dog shit a bit mad, but he has to get over it. Shoes or die, he chooses." FireFang giggled. "You're funny." She smiled. "Other than the fact that you flirt non-stop with my mate, you're pretty cool"

"Hold up, babe, I don't flirt with him, I need a way to thank him and that's perfect. And it makes you a bit crabby so I have to do it." Johanna set out her hand. "So you do it to make me mad?" she growled. "Yeah, I can see you have a lot of potential to be a great fighter, and I think that if you're mad, you'll fight better… am I right?" she asked. "Well… yeah… I suppose." FireFang said softly. "Then that's the perfect reason to keep you a bit mad." Johanna giggled.

"We're back." InuYasha smiled peeking from the door. Kagome ran to him and hugged him from the side. "Hey…" they both smiled. "Get a room, you horny bastards." Koga walked in from behind. FireFang got up and clinged on to his arm. "Heh, you're one to talk, baby." I smile as Miroku walked in with Sesshomaru. Sango did as the previous with her boy.

Johanna blushed. "Fluffy!" she screamed and clinged on to Sesshomaru. He looked down at her. "Oh, shut up, I need an arm and you're the only one with a free arm." She shrugs. He looked straight up. "To be honest, I don't mind this position." He said bluntly. Johanna smiled and held on tighter. "So what'd you guys grab for us?" Kagome smiled as she helped the guys set down the bags. "Well, we took as much food as we could find. "Oh, that reminds me… Jo… here." InuYasha tossed a bag at the girl. She caught it easily. "NO… FUCKING… WAY." She said loudly. "Yup… Fluffy picked it out for ya." InuYasha smiled. "Candy… oh, Fluffy!" she hugged him and fake cried. "No need for this." He said, trying to hold back a blush. "You got me candy… why wouldn't there be a need for this?" she asked pulling away. "Because we have work to do." He said, just as monotone as usual. "Well, I'm not letting go." She said seriously as she clinged on to the demon. He sighed. "I can help." Miroku pulled away from Sango and walked over. "Miroku…" Sango growled.

Johanna's eyes widened at the feel. "Hands off" She growled. "Not unless you let him go." Miroku came closer. "Oh… I'll let go." She smiled. She slid her arms from under Sesshomaru and punched the gun dealer in the jaw, sending him off with a bloody nose and a busted lip. "Touch me again and I'll use Samantha to shoot off your fingers one by one…" she walked over as she slipped the rhinestone studded gun from her boot. "And a little lower…" she smiled aiming her black gun somewhere we all know would hurt like hell. "Sebastian… oh yeah… my Bassy." She cocked the arm.

"Whoa, if there's any hurting on this one, its gonna be by me." Sango kissed Miroku. "Thanks, babe…" he smiled. She pulled his hair and pulled him close. "Touch her again and I will not hesitate to take a flame thrower and burn your face off." She said bluntly. "Heh… a-alright, baby… anything you say…" Miroku smiled nervously.

"Alright, you got your shoes, bitch?" InuYasha asked. Johanna took her bags and clinged to Sesshomaru, Rin on her back. "All set." She smiled. "Alright, our food is safe… let's head back to HQ." he smiled and the team took off.

**THIS TOOK FOREVER! But I'm finally done with this chapter! Sorry you had to wait!**


	5. Damn it, Koga!

Kagome smiled. She rested her head on a pillow and rolled over on to her side to meet with her dog-eared boyfriend. Rin and Shippo cuddled with Kirara whom was in her full form and Sango sat on Miroku's lap while Koga walked in with a cooler. Johanna sat next to Sesshomaru, still clinging on to his arm, and FireFang set out a whiteboard with ten things written on it: cardio, seatbelts, double tab, distraction, drinking, road trip, weapon use, video games, school, and weapon baggage.

"So what's with the board?" Johanna asked. "It's time for a little zombie apocalypse training." FireFang smiled as she hit a yard stick on the board. "The rules, people. Just ten things could save your ass from post-apocalyptic madness and stress, so listen up." She began.

"Number one… cardio. Zombies have the ability to run forever… you don't. So try to endure it as much as you can." She smiled as she hit the first word. "Number two… wear a seatbelt; if you plan on driving this is a MUST. You have to wear your seatbelt; there will be way too many sharp turns and not enough time for your sorry butt to grab on to anything or anyone." She began pacing.

"Three is an easy one… the double tab; not sure it's dead? Hit it again. Number four; and I think this is one of the most convenient… distraction: say there's an old bully still fucking around with you… you better use them as a distraction to get away." She pointed the stick at Johanna sharply. "This ISN'T a time to make enemies, so I suggest to keep old ones as close as possible… just to be sure." She smiled again, this time a bit more devilishly.

"Number five, KOGA…" she pointed the stick at her mate this time. "Drinking… drink soda and other NON-alcoholic drinks." Koga slowly put down his can of beer. "It may seem cool to stagger around and kill zombies, but that way you'll end up completely surrounded. Six; road trip… we may wanna think about this one… a trip to Canada would be a pretty good idea, zombies can't reach us there, they'll freeze before they ever reach us. So if we're down here in Texas… we might wanna get moving ASAP." She smiled again as she flipped her hair. "Seven; weapon use… I use the fan girl code with this one: if it fits it ships… meaning that if it can be used as a weapon use it. If there's a random bat on the ground pick it up and start whackin' these soulless mothers. Number eight… video games. I got four words on this subject; not… a good… idea. Nine is school… stay away from them, because this outbreak happened in the morning you do not wanna piss off a zombie schoolgirl or a ten year old… they run faster than the average zombie. And finally; ten. ALWAYS bring a weapon… even if you're just headed to the bathroom down the hall. Never get away from your team without a weapon."

Once FireFang had finished Koga asked "are you done lecturing us?" "As long as you understand the rules" FireFang released the pointing rod in her hands. "I understand, now… I gotta use the bathroom..." Koga said as he got up and began to walk out of the room. "Koga… rule number ten… you're being an ass." FireFang said seriously.

The wolf ignored her for a second. "Koga, you do remember, right?" she asked. Koga sighed in annoyance. "Always bring a weapon with you when you leave the group." He hesitantly said.

"correct, and what were you about to do?" FireFang asked. "Go to the bathroom without a weapon." He sighed again. "Yes, good job Koga you remembered." FireFang said giving him a hug a kiss on the cheek. "Now get your ass a gun or so help me God, I will rip your tail off and stuff it up your nose." She said taking his chin in her fingers. Koga froze for a second and grabbed an AK47 then left.

After he left InuYasha said" I don't think Koga realized that gun was out of ammo." He smirked a bit and set an arm around Kagome. "Fuck" FireFang said. "So you're saying this now?" Sango added. "You're being quite the douche bag, dog shit…" Johanna smiled. "What should we do?" Kagome asked. "We might as well go and save his sorry ass." InuYasha sighed getting up, and grabbing Tetsuaiga. "Rin, you stay here." Sesshomaru ordered. "Yeah, Kirara, I want you to stay with her… Shippo, you stay here too." Sango agreed. "But I wanna go!" Rin and Shippo said in unison. "It's too dangerous…" Johanna smiled. "But if you're going… why can't I go?" Rin asked in a sweet tone. "Because, Rin, if something were to happen to you Flully'd have a cow." She giggled kissing the young girls head. "Alright, let's go." FireFang growled.

When they got to the bathroom a group of about a thousand zombies were pushing against the door.

Koga walked out of the bathroom. "Shit." He whispered when he saw an army of walkers coming at him. He took his gun. "Thank you, FireFang…" he smirked. "Night-night, brainless dick-wads." He said seriously before pulling the trigger. "Damn it, Koga!" He could pull the trigger all he wanted… there was no ammo in the device.

He backed up into the bathroom and shut the door. _'Fuck, why didn't I check if this thing had bullets? I'm screwed.' _He thought.

When FireFang and the others arrived they saw the walkers. "Alright, let's kill these soulless bastards." She growled strutting forward. "Oh… nope… hold yourself." InuYasha held out an arm, stopping the wolf. "There's too many to just barge in and start shooting." He said seriously.

"Hmm, this may be serious if Milkbone is being so careful." Johanna muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about?! My mate is in there!" FireFang screamed removing his arm. "Stop, you're rushing this!" Kagome yelled. "My mate is in there…" her eyes began to change color, a bright crimson replaced the white and a deep yellow her pupil. The whole group looked at her as the wind around her picked up, she became invaded by chains. She struggled a bit at first then shook off the feel and ignored anything in her way. She pulled out her Goraishi and ran off, slashing any and all zombies in her way.

The wind settled, "No time to even think about what the hell just happened." InuYasha shrugged.

They all made their way to the army, shooting everything they could.

Meanwhile, FireFang reached Koga. "Koga!" she screamed. "Fang…? I'm in here!" he yelled. She ran over and kicked the door. "Koga, you're safe!" she yelled, falling into his arms. "Yeah…" he hugged her back. "I was sure you were gone!" she looked up at him. "Same here… are you okay? You feel hot…" he touched her forehead. "Yeah, yeah, I feel hot; let's get the hell out of here!"

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha's voice was heard from a distance as a harsh wind blew the doors shut. "Yo, Koga, you in here, you mangy wolf?" he asked coolly setting his blade on his shoulder and walking in with the others behind him. "We're over here!" FireFang smiled.

"Hey, you guys made it." Koga smiled. "Hehe… you suck…" Johanna giggled. "Okay, ya know what, it wasn't my fault the gun had no ammo." He explained. "Yeah, that wasn't his fault." InuYasha smirked. Koga gave him a look. "He knew." Kagome said. "What?! You knew the gun had no ammo and you still let me leave?!" Koga let go of his mate to take InuYasha's collar and shake him. "Calm your tits, wolfie; it was my idea to come save you…" InuYasha smiled. "Yeah, it was…" Miroku agreed. "Whatever…" he set the dog down.

They made their way back to HQ.

"Care to tell me what that whole episode was about, Fang?" Johanna asked once both her and FireFang were alone. "What episode?" she asked. "You know the whole chains and your eyes changing color… it was pretty heavy." Johanna slid Sebastian out her boot and polished him. "Oh… it happens when I get too angry… my ancestors' spirits keep me in check… I don't have anything to keep my demon blood from pumping too much, like InuYasha… and the Goraishi can only do so much… so the chains keep me from losing my human heart." FireFang explained. "So you get pissy and your eyes change colors… this outbreak may be even more entertaining than the last one." Johanna smiled giving her gun a kiss.

**God damn, that was hard! Thanks so much to Inyasharocks01862 for helping! I could've never figured this out without her!**


End file.
